


gives and takes

by softlikethesunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: idk what this is, lucy weasley-wood's life a poem, perciver's here bc that's just how it is now, tw suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: Life gives.Life takes.disclaimer: frick off jkr. they're mine now. go back to your serial killer or whatever. thanks.
Relationships: implied perciver
Kudos: 10





	gives and takes

Life gives.

A ginger-haired baby hugged by a brunette toddler, encased in a moving photograph.

Life takes.

One pair of arms that used to embrace the children, gone. Stolen.

Life gives.

A messy, rainbow finger painting hung onto an office wall.

Life takes.

A trip to a hospital, a shimmering potion laying in a cold, pale hand.

Life gives.

A pair of brown eyes open, teary hugs all around.

Life takes. 

A red train steams away, heading for a school full of magic, and now the young girl is now without her sister.

Life gives.

A letter comes for her, and soon she will be off to the castle teeming with wonder.

Life takes.

Bullies corner her in the hall, and she sends an owl home, tears streaming.

Life gives.

A Christmas break spent wearing handknit sweaters, a new face joining them, this one with a stitched O.

Life takes.

She fails an exam for the first time.

Life gives.

Her father reassures her, telling her everything is alright, that he is not mad, and the crushing weight on her chest is lifted.

Life takes.

She gets into a fight with her sister. It entails screaming and broken glasses.

Life gives.

They both stumble to each other’s dorms late at night, and the tears are taken back.

Life takes.

A boy breaks her heart, and she locks herself in her room for a week.

Life gives.

A note slides under her door, telling her that boy was a daft idiot anyways.

Life gives, and it takes, but Lucy Weasley (eventually Weasley-Wood) keeps her head high and her hopes even higher.

And life gives, and it takes, and when it gives, she welcomes the gifts with open arms.

But when it takes, she pushes through, not giving up.

It gives.

It takes.

Life goes on.

And so does she.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know what this is
> 
> but i hope you had fun reading it!!
> 
> comments/kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
